


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Christmas Lights

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Sherlock can be a bit of an idiot, Sherlock can say the wrong thing, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid thing for him to say. He should never have allowed those words to pass his lips. He had gotten so much better at holding in the cutting remarks, keeping at bay the cruel deductions. Normally all it would take was one look from her and he would shut up. But not this time. This time something happened, something snapped inside of him and he couldn't stop; the words came spewing out. And the second that they did, he regretted them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Christmas Lights

 

* * *

 _Christmas night_  
_Another fight_  
 _Tears we cried a flood_  
 _Got all kinds of poison in_  
 _Of poison in my blood_

_Took my feet_   
_To Oxford street_   
_Trying to right a wrong_   
_"Just walk away", those windows say_   
_But I can't believe she's gone_

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

* * *

It was a stupid thing for him to say. He should never have allowed those words to pass his lips. He had gotten so much better at holding in the cutting remarks, keeping at bay the cruel deductions. Normally all it would take was one look from her and he would shut up. But not this time. This time something happened, something snapped inside of him and he couldn't stop; the words came spewing out. And the second that they did, he regretted them.

Memories of that horrible Christmas party came flooding back to him. Where he had allowed his jealousy to blind him to what was directly before him; she hadn't dressed so particularly for someone else, she hadn't perfectly wrapped that gift for another man, it had all been done for him. And in return he had spoken awful words to her.

Now he had gone and done it again. And this time, this time she might not forgive him. This time she might truly be gone and never come back. He had always feared that this would happen, that she would discover that she did truly deserve so much better than him.

But he couldn't let that happen. He wasn't about to allow her to slip away from him so easily. He needed her. He was a better man with her in his life. And without her, that wasn't something he didn't want to think about.

So he left 221B, and went to the one place that he knew she would go to: Oxford Street. It would be crowded for sure, filled with jovial people (and some not so jovial) frantically finishing up their shopping. In spite of the crowds she loved the place; loved the decorations, and the shop windows. He knew he would find her there. He had to.

The streets were thick with people, but his height was an advantage. He peered over their heads, scanning for the sight of a bright multi-coloured scarf. Even in this mass of people he was certain that he could spot it.

He felt his heart give a jolt when his eyes alighted upon it. She was standing in front of her favourite shop window. He moved his way through the throngs of shoppers, not stopping until he reached her. When his reflection in the window joined hers, she spun about facing him.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?"

She threw her arms about him, standing on tip toe to bury her face in his neck. "You're an absolute arse, but I still love you."

He tightened his hold on her, not caring in the slightest that they were standing in the middle of the pavement, where everyone could see. He was not one for public affection, but at the moment it didn't bother him. The only thing that was important right now was that she was back in his arms.

* * *

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think that a relationship between Molly and Sherlock would require quite a bit of work (but really what relationship doesn't?) Anyway, this song kept playing in my head and I ended up writing this out on my phone this morning because I couldn't get the idea off my mind.


End file.
